


In Letting Go

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bro's An Asshole, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Binary Dave Strider, Non-binary character, POV Alternating, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: Living with Bro was like climbing a mountain; fufilling at times, but one wrong step and you lose everything.Living with John was like bungee jumping without first testing the cord; terrifying at first, but once you felt the cord pull you back, you realise how much you enjoyed letting go.





	In Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up connecting with my other Fic, if I get around to working on it.... For now it's just a little self-indulgent Fic that stands alone and needs some work.

When John first hugged him in the attic of his house, they couldn't help but feel out of place.

The tidy guest bedroom he had led them to, after stealing them away from Bro, didn't match the baggy hole-ridden clothing that covered their bruised self. They didn't deserve this kindness; not from him.

As they shuffled in behind him, he quietly closed the door behind them, and turned to Dave. Their hands reaminded stuffed in pockets and their eyes cast downwards to the plush carpeting.

"I'm sorry," His voice wavered slightly as he spoke softly, "But, I couldn't leave you there, not with him." 

He turned to face them, "I never meant for this to happen," he gestured vaguely around the room,

"I just wanted you to be safe..." His voice trailed off, but he had to ask,

"Will you stay here? With me?" His hand tentatively extended towards them, eyes meeting theirs as they looked up. A sob bubbled past their lips as they knocked his hand aside and lunged towards him, hands finding themselves in his sweater. Hands came to circle them as they nodded against his chest.

It was far from a perfect hug in Johns eyes; Dave was far to skinny, and their grip too weak for the determined person he knew. Their bones jutted awkwardly out of his body, carved from hunger, while Johns frame was curved; as if his bones lay hidden underneath moulded sculptures and rounded edges.

Johns soft, and pliant body, made him comfortable and easy to hold against for them. But to Dave, they were simply a bag of sticks and bones. Not pleasant to hold or love in the slightest, but John held them as if they were made of glass shards.

John's hands glided across their arms following their dusting of freckles, over the irregular crevices before the swell of hips. He tried to map the beauty he had always seen in the older's shy amber eyes into an eternal reminder for them in their skin.

It was far from perfect he knew, but he would love the broken parts of them and breath life back into them.

Dave's hands pressed into the others back, as they grounded themself in the tender embrace, and he squeezed their waist knowingly in response. An unsaid phrase of comfort, "It's okay; I'm here," that resonated more than words ever could.

Their head buried in the taller's chest, as Dave clutched their hands to his sweater and tried to remember how to breathe. Teardrops began to run from under the tinted glasses uncomfortably plastered to their face, and Johns arms tightened as he felt them shake, his head placed gently atop theirs. 

With his voice at a whisper, he dipped his head down to their ear and asked,

"Do you want to sit down?"

They didn't speak, only pulling away from him slightly and nodding slowly.

As he slowly led them towards his nearby bed, their eyes remained fixed on the floor, avoiding his increasingly worried gaze.

 


End file.
